This invention relates to a device for storing and transferring a medicament to a flexible container such as an I.V. bag. More particularly, the invention relates to an additive transfer device wherein an interlocking means is utilized in conjunction with a piercing guide member and a piercing member to afford a piercing through the sealing element in the additive container and in particular to a needle guard member which can be utilized to actuate the interlocking means.
Additive transfer units of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,033,202; 3,788,369; 3,826,260; 3,828,779; 3,938,520 as well as 3,987,791. Many of the units described in these patents, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,033,202; 3,938,520 and 3,987,791, are not specifically directed to a device for making an addition to a flexible I.V. bag. In the instance of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,788,369 and 3,828,779 which are so directed, a specially designed closure for a vial or a large, multicomponent device is indicated as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,260. The prior art nowhere provides a simplified and compact transfer unit for making additions to an I.V. flexible container. In particular, the prior art does not provide an additive device for use with an I.V. bag wherein a single motion either by means of a needle guard acting on an interlocking means or a wall cover for the I.V. bag port can be employed to effect movement of a simplified interlocking means to cause the piercing member to pierce through a seal in the neck of a container and afford communication between the small volume container and the I.V. bag. The opposing end of the piercing cannula is then inserted through the bag port and the contents of the container expelled with a simple motion.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a novel additive transfer device which is specifically adapted for use with a flexible container. Other advantages are an additive transfer unit which can be employed with a small volume, collapsible or pressurized container; utilizes a minimum number of parts and a minimum number of interfitting components; can be activated in a fast manner while having one of the components serve multiple functions.